Draco Malfoy vs Leo
This is a What-If? Death Battle made by the Riolu-San. Screenshot for Riolu San.png|Riolu-San Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) VS Leo (Fire Emblem).png|GmeaThe1 Description You think you have problems with your parents? These two have it worse! These two have parents who serve an dark evil, as a simple pawn! But when these two are called up for their father's place... Will they serve loyally? Interlude Dark Riolu: These two were born in the shadow of an evil lord, and struggle to make the choice between what is good or die. Riolu-San: And while their fathers may serve this dark lord. They still have a choice to make. Dark Riolu: Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy... Malfoy Analysis Intro.gif Riolu-San: And Leo, son of Garon... Leo Analysis Intro.gif Dark Riolu: He's Riolu-San, and I'm Dark Riolu... Riolu-San: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Draco Malfoy casts a curse into Death Battle Riolu-San: Voldemort was a powerful dark wizard looking to eliminate muggle born wizards and squibs from the wizarding world. And as we all know in order to eliminate a huge part of society you have to have an army, and what started as an army was only a few old friends from school. Dark Riolu: Enter Lucius Malfoy, a wizard coming from a long line of pure bloods. Who was one of Voldemort's friends. He followed Voldemort for a long time, even after the birth of his one and only son. Even if he had to work for him later in his life. Riolu-San: Yeah, he decided after the dark lord was killed by Harry Potter as a baby, to raise his son to hate muggle borns, squibs, the Weasly family, and Harry. Then begins the legacy of Draco Malfoy. Dark Riolu: He was sent to Hogwarts and placed in the Slytherin house just like his father, and has been studying charms, potions, and curses ever since. Riolu-San: He possesses the ability to use all three of the unforgivable curses, including the mind control curse, the torture curse, and the death curse. All in the use of his mother's wand, due to him losing his to Harry in a duel. Dark Riolu: He also owns a Nimbus 2001, one of the fastest brooms in the Harry Potter universe, and a time turner, which he can use to go back in time for a short length and fix any events he messed up. Riolu-San: Malfoy also learned many charms but most remember able are the Disillusionment Charm which disguises the user as their surroundings temporarily, and the Protean charm, which he can use to link multiple objects together to communicate with allies or his henchmen, like Crabbe and Goyle both of which are massive brutes, who both can use the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse, even though they are... How can I put this lightly? Dark Riolu: The Dumbest characters in that universe. And that leads to Malfoy's weaknesses. Like the fact he is extremely cocky and thinks very lowly of both his henchmen, and his opponents. And the fact if he loses his wand he does not have the physical strength to fight off a foe. And also, he is a whiny brat! Riolu-San: Even though he may seem faulty, he is one of the smartest of the Hogwarts students at the time, only second to Hermoine Granger. He dueled Harry over four times, and only lost once! He even was able to summon a snake. Dang for a student he is impressive! Dark Riolu: Says you! Don't you remember how he treated me when we were at Hogwarts?! He was always a jerk to anyone that wasn't in Slytherin. Draco Malfoy: "NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Riolu-San: Oh yeah I remember now! Leo takes a leaf into Death Battle Riolu-San: Before any human lived on earth, there were gods that ruled above them. And many people have different views on them, such as celestial spirits that lived on a mountain, a God who lived among his people as a human... Dark Riolu, but these gods were neither. They were dragons, and by far one of the greatest dragons was Anankos. Riolu-San: Anankos loved humans as a guardian until his dragon instincts kicked in and his people betrayed him, with only a few to love him. And after that, he took his revenge by sending one of the former dead queens of Valla to go marry the Nohrian King, Garon. So she can invade his mind making him an empty shell only caring for chaos, murder, destruction... Dark Riolu: And sleeping with as much women as possible. Why else is a father to 4 different children all of which have different mothers?!?! Riolu-San: One of his children, growing up in the shadow of his siblings, and a kidnapped Hoshido royal fell subject to jealousy, anger, and loss of trust vowed to get the attention of his siblings and father one way or another. And that child was Leo. Dark Riolu: I would agree, because one of his siblings is crown prince, another is sexier than anyone else in the game, and the last is a beacon of light in the darkness. Riolu-San: Leo studied the dark arts for a long time perfecting his skills becoming one of the best Dark Knights in Nohr, and even found the legendary tome Brynhildr. Which he is the only one deemed worthy to use it! Dark Riolu: And because he is a character in a JRPG game he as an access to multiple weaponry in between the sword and magic category, but because we try to remove as much player customization as possible, we will only be giving him the tome we mentioned above, an Iron Sword which he is equipped with when recruited, and his Ice Blade, which has his name on it so it obviously belongs to him. Riolu-San: As a dark mage, which became a dark knight, he obviously has a variety of skills, such as Malefic Aura, which boost the magic strength of the user and those around it, Heartseeker which makes an enemy less able to dodge attacks from the user, Seal Magic, which weakens a foe's magic for a short period of time after contact, and Lifetaker which heal wounds after killing something. And not to forget Brynhildr has a small chance of weakening an enemy's magic attack. Dark Riolu: Like Malfoy, he has his own sidekicks to bring out into battle, the infamous bi-sexual outlaw Niles, and the dark mage with a mysterious past Od-... Odin: "MY ACHING BLOOD!!!" Riolu-San: Odin and Niles are both skilled on the battle field and are both very loyal to Leo, and are even to jump off a bridge if he tells them to! Niles mainly takes a Silver Bow into Combat, while Odin likes to use the life sapping tome Notsfuratu, Dark Riolu: Leo is an expert strategist, and is able to take beatings from Corrin, and has fought Takumi to a standstill once! He can even dodge incoming arrows without the use of his horse! But even so all nerds have weaknesses. Riolu-San: While Leo has some decently impressive feats, he can be badly injured or killed by a normal weapon, and he can let his pride get to his head sometimes, well, rather easily. But even so, I wouldn't try to cross his path, because he is not afraid to show you what happens to traitors and enemies. Leo: "Nhorian law is blunt on the subject of traitors, there is only one punishment... The sentence is death! Fight! '---Hogwarts-May-2-1998-Outside-Hogwarts-Castle---' War is a terrible thing. Throughout war, property, possessions, and lives are lost. Property and possessions can always be replaced, but lives cannot. And the life of your only child and son, is something anyone would like to get back, and there is a way... There is a rumor that in the Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a stone lies that can resurrect the dead. Upon hearing these rumors a young prince and his retainers travel to the school, and in return for use of the stone, they will protect the students, with their lives. As an army of dark wizards starts to appear, the whole school sets up some temporary protection as three figures lurk around setting up some deadly traps for anyone too stupid to try and attack. The first figure, is albino, with a large bow, and a blue hood with an eye-patch on his left eye. This could be no other than Niles, the infamous Nhorian outlaw and servant of Prince Leo of Nhor. Niles: Are you sure this will work as we interrogate the group of brats who were sent to the dungeons? The second figure moves out of shadows after chanting some odd sentences. His blonde hair moves through the wind as his skin tight sleeveless outfit reveals his upper-body strength, and as he reaches out in a weird hand position as he cries out: "BY THE FELL HAND, I SWEAR THESE WILL ELIMINATE SIME IF THESE WRETCHES BACK INTO THE DARKNESS THE COME FROM, IF NOT MY NAME ISN'T ODIN DARK!!!" The last figure, while on horseback turns over towards Odin and sighs, with two swords equipped on his belt and an odd book in hand, as well as some durable armor and an inside-out collar he looks towards the other two and gives them a signal, as if to say, it's ready. Well no better stratagy and inside out collor could come from anyone but Leo, the youngest of the Nhorian princes. Leo: Were done, lets get go finish the next part of the job, maybe then.. I can.. Niles: I'm sorry were weren't able to save your son from that horrid traitor Anthony. It was my own fault I missed the sho-... Leo: Forget about it, there is nothing we could have done, or can do to stop that from happening. But if we get to use the Resurrection Stone, he can come back. Along with your wife Niles. Niles starts to make a somewhat sad look as they keep going down the halls, only to see, three students run through a hidden door. Leo: It's only that Potter boy, and his group, let's just head to the dungeo...- While not paying much attention another student bumped into him. The student had blondr hair and a rather frustrated and smug look on his face. and what seems to be a badge with the H and B letters on it. And from it, he was a pure blood. This was obviously Draco Malfoy. Malfoy: Out of the way mudblood! Leo: YOU! You should be in the dungeons with the rest of your house! Malfoy: Sorry but I have some bushiness with Potter. Move if you don't want to be hexed. Leo: Too bad, go back to the dungeon or I drag you back, alive or otherwise. Malfoy jumps back and pulls out his wand, while Leo grabs his book and opens it up. FIGHT! Malfoy starts chanting out curses that damage the walls around them as Leo guides his horse around and equips his sword and slashes at some incoming curses. Malfoy realizing that he cannot attack close range hops onto his broom and starts flying away towards a hall upwards in a stair area where Leo cannot get to him close range. Malfoy: What shame you have, you're supposed to be a wizard! Where is your magic?! Leo than equips his book and it starts glowing and as it is trees start sprouting out of the walls and strike Malfoy, cutting him and knocking him off of his broom. As he falls he breaks his fall by grabbing onto multiple railings making his fall less painful. As Leo inches forward, Malfoy flicks his wand as a snake slithers out of it and bites Leo injecting venom into his leg. Leo: ACK! I guess that your house's symbol is Slytherin for a reason. Malfoy: This is only the tip of what a Pure-Blood can do. Malfoy takes them time to grab a galleon and wave his wand in front of it while Leon slashes of the Snake's head and puts some concoction on his wound, for the two to get up. With Malfoy not being as hurt he strikes first with a green light emitting from his wand knocking Leo off his horse putting him in deep pain, and even more when the frightened horse runs away and trample across him. Malfoy: If you didn't fight me you could have lived, until the Dark Lord shows up. Now die... AVADA KERDAVA! A fast moving green sphere of energy speeds closing in at Leo who closes his eyes awaiting death until and arrow came out of nowhere blocking the spell ruining the arrow in the process. Niles: LORD LEO! Niles and Odin come out of the shadows of a hall as two brutes walk along side Malfoy. Malfoy: Crabbe, Goyle do whatever you want with those two, the mudblood is mine. Crabbe and Goyle imedieantly start throwing crucius curses at Odin and Niles who counter with attacks of their own while Malfoy keeps trying to keep his distance from Leo, whe equips his Ice Blade and starts running towards Malfoy, until he sees Goyle has Odin in a choke hold. Leo then moves swiftly over to Goyle and slashes his arm of, while Odin surrounds Goyle in dark energy sapping the life out of him while his eyes fade white. Leo than turns to Crabbe who has an arrow lodged in his throat as Niles smirks in victory. Leo: Give up, it's three against one. Malfoy: Thats where you are wrong, its two against two. IMPERIO!!! Malfoy thrusts his wand at Niles, who's eyes go pure white as he turns to Malfoy. Malfoy: Kill them... Niles then starts spamming arrows at Leo and Odin, as Odin knocks the arrow away with an unknown spell. Odin: LORD LEO! HE'S GETTING AWAY!!! As Malfoy dashes off into a tower, Leo chases after him as Niles, is struggling to regain control of himself. And Malfoy gets even father to his goal while Leo stops while the stairs switch. Leo: When will this damn thing go back. As the stair case moves back Leo dashes into a room full of abandoned objects only to see Malfoy jump into a large black cabinet. Leo: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! Leo grabs his Brynhildr tome and summons a giant tree which destroys the cabinet and sees a lot of blood on one of the branches. Thinking he won he starts to walk back to the main hall until Malfoy jumps out of the shadows and shouts two fatal words. As Leo falls his eyes fade white as he lets out his final words. Leo: To think I could lose here... Forrest... I guess I am seeing you earlier than expected... Leo's lifeless corpse hits the ground Malfoy smirks and goes off to fight Potter and reclaim his wand. K.O! Malfoy is walking towards the Room of Requirement as Niles and Odin are being hunted down by Death Eaters. Results Dark Riolu: Oh boy, we have some explaining to do, and by we I mean you because I never agree with your results. Riolu-San: Leo may have held the advantage in more categories including better partners and physical stats in general, Malfoy is able to counter that intirely with Imperius, his Timer Turner, his broom, and of course, the killing curse. Dark Riolu: Well, I guess there was nothing really stopping Malfoy from turning Odin and/or Niles against Leo, and using his Time Turner to trick Leo and lead with a surprise attack. And really, Leo just isn't prepared for either of those. I guess Malfoy turned this fight into his favor. Riolu-San: The Winner is Draco Malfoy. Next Time Dark Riolu: Next time on Death Battle... The constant sound of someone getting hit is heard, as a sign appears, and then a silluette of two darkened out triangles along with one full one appear over it.Category:RioluCraftFTW Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Harry Potter vs Fire Emblem themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016